Remus' Torment
by cutelittlemuffinhasaknife
Summary: My OC charater  Lupin's daughter Tori  has stole his chocolate whats he gonna do. yeah I'm a big fan girl. Please R and R.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Remus Lupin was hungry, and when he was hungry he wanted chocolate and when he wanted chocolate that was everyone's problem. "Tori, would you like to do daddy a favour" Tori a fifteen year old black haired beauty, who if this was anyone else would respond with a rude hand gester and screaming at the person for asking such an absurd question, but since this was her daddy she said "sure ain't doing nothing else anyway" Remus cocked his head to one side about to counteract his daughter for using such poor grammar, but thought better of it "could you check to see if there's any chocolate in the fridge" "there ain't none left, me, Danny, Marni and Draco were pretending to be in Willie Wonka's chocolate factory" " what there's not even any left in my stash" Remus said in clear out rage. Tori relished she would probably get in trouble, so she got and walked out of the room to go find Danny where they could rock out to some Ramones, Clash or Sex Pistols music. Perhaps Sirius would even join them, 'he acts like such a child' Tori thought and giggled doing a double skip as she walked.

"what am I going to do now' thought Remus anger risen in him 'I knew that Danny was a bad influence on my Tori, first she starts wearing those damm leather jackets, then she starts going to parties all the time and coming home so intoxicated she can barely stand up on her own and now she's telling people were my stash is hidden. Remus was so consumed by his own thoughts he didn't notice the other presence in the room till said person through something at his head " ow what the bloody hell was that for Sirius" " I've been calling you for like half an hour, Moony" Sirius said putting emphasis on the word half, like him not being acknowledged was the worst crime someone could commit "I think your exaggerating there a little bit there Padfoot" Remus replied while rolling his eyes, " I'm bored Moony" "so" "sooo, that's everyone's problem until I'm entertained again" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and smirked clearly thinking he had won... he had. Remus sighed "lets go look though Tori's room she stole my stash of chocolate's and such sweets. She said that its all gone but I think there's some left.

So the two made there way up the stairs and into Tori Lupin's bedroom a place that her father had not seen since she first got imitated into Hogwarts and he was helping her pack, Sirius had never since this room before at all and was so excited he keep jumping up and down and singing "god I'm gonna see it, I'm finally gonna see it" Remus pinched the bridge of his nose after the fifteenth verse of the same two lines "shut the hell up Sirius, just shut the hell up".

The pair creped up to Tori's room. The door was painted a soft blue, the last time Remus was in her room the walls were bare, and their had been a single bed with purple sheets. Now the walls were covered with posters of punk rock bands on the walls, such as Ramones, the clash, the Beatles, the Joker and Harley Quinn (who she was obsessed with) The Monkeys, and the who "wow Moony, your daughters cooler than I thought, and that was a lot" Sirius said as he picked up a Buzzcocks album "I loove this band, sweet I'm just gonna borrow this" Sirius told Remus as he put the album in a pocket in his robes. Remus rolled his eyes but didn't say anything "help me look for my chocolate's. Sirius turned tori's bed upside down and accidentally broke it "I told you, to look for chocolate not destroy everything in its path. Bed's are expensive Sirius my God" Remus started to whine at the end of his sentence and he blushed when he realised, "theirs chocolate's under the mattress" Sirius muttered under his breath and pointed "finally" just then Tori decided to walk into the room "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BED" Tori screamed, "iii-it was Him" Sirius stuttered pointed to Remus and ran out of the room.


End file.
